


Primal Simplicity

by amosanguis



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: 2nd POV - Wade, M/M, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate it when George is the one who’s knocking on your door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal Simplicity

-z-

 

You hate it when George is the one who’s knocking on your door…

George: the perfect human being, the man who can do no wrong, the Golden Boy marrying the Golden Girl.

That last thought makes you chuckle as he follows you into your bedroom.

Yeah, he may be marrying little Lemon Breeland, but you’re still the one he comes to in the dead of night.

It’s hot and heavy, quick and desperate. There is no cuddling or gentle kisses. What’s between the two of you is simple, primal; and you hate each other for it.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
